mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Genesis
The Throneworld of the Le'enle-se Empire's Eastern quadrant. The first world created by Distant Song in her new role as Guardian; in Le'enle-se, called J'e-ne's-isa, but shortened by its inhabitants to "Genesis." This world was destroyed in the Second Evpetren War, existed as a blank rock for centuries, and then was revived by Change, the fifth Emperor of the Le'enle, who claimed it as his world thereafter (with Distant Song's blessings). Has since become the hub of the new Le'enle Empire, post-war. Creation From the Stardancer.org art archives: She had felt the urge to settle, to make a true world, to become a Guardian, the culmination of her hundreds of thousands of years as a Creator. So she had summoned the Music (''sweet song, sweet melody, sweet, deep power), and had made the star and the planets and the moons, and she had settled, gentle-footed, angelic, on the barren rock of the world she would make her home.'' And there did she remain. And she created the trees and the air in the sky, the creatures that roamed through them, the seeds of the earth. From her kiss of life came the mountains and the stars, and her breath coaxed the moon into motion. All around her was life, and she was its impetus and its center. For fourteen years, brief as seconds to her, she lived, a whirlwind of Making, handmaiden of God. And laughing, she named it all ''J'e-ne's'isa: Essence of Life, Sacred.'' She was not alone in those years; an accident of magicking had made from mute, mindless animal a ringtail sapient whom was named Silv. Familiar, friend, and child, Silv was the counterpoint and the reminder, so sweet and necessary: to truly live, the world must be loved. And though the love of a Le'enle creator is great, it is nothing compared to the love of those who had no part in its making. So fourteen years (''fourteen seconds, a stream punctuated by the flash of kindling suns) after the day Distant Song had plunged her hands into the raw heat of her own power, she threw open her world's Gates and sent out the webs to draw them in. Them: the ones who could appreciate. The ones who would love her world the way it deserved. The kindred spirits. They would be herchildren....'' And thusly did Genesis's history truly begin. '' Spirits and Powers At its creation, three fetches came into being in order to make manifest the Sky, Land and Sea: Anmcha the golden hawk; Dubharalna the black wolf; and Ionatan the white stag. Also, there is a wyvern at the center of the world, located in the heart of the world which can be accessed via the Spire. Inhabitants *Nenain *Hejzechuan *Nudi-su Places '''The Tower': This single watchtower served as the home to Genesis's denizens for most of its early history, and was rebuilt twice, having had a bad habit of being tumbled by its enemies. Avonshire: a small town built in the later days of Genesis under the governance of Lynx Adorienne. Creatures Native to Genesis *Shiiru Category:Places